


It's Too Late

by J_Hwang



Series: Loona Drabbles [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “Once you walk out of this hotel room, we will be just 2 strangers that have never met before. Are you sure you are okay with that though?”
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Loona Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734847
Kudos: 14





	It's Too Late

“Once you walk out of this hotel room, we will be just 2 strangers that have never met before. Are you sure you are okay with that though?”

“This is for the best.” 

With a heavy heart, Jinsol walks out of the hotel room without turning back towards the younger girl that is now starting to tears up. If only she linger a few more seconds, she will see the tears that are starting to flow. But Jinsol knew she rather not because she will regret it later.

**********

Jinsol and Jungeun, the two used to be stick together all the time. No one can separate the two of them and no one dares to try to do so. They have known each other for ages and the bond between the two is too strong to be broken. 

But, who knows, the strong bond that the two of them have one day will be broken by one thing “Love”. Jungeun fall in love with someone, and that someone wasn’t Jinsol. 

Jinsol has always been in love with Jungeun. Since when? She didn’t know. But what she knows is that she doesn’t want to lose the younger girl, not to someone that is not her. 

Her friend told her to try, try, and tell the younger girl about her feeling. But instead of telling her, she let the younger girl go and get the girl that she has a crush on instead. Hoping that whoever that person is won’t have the same feeling as Jungeun. But who knows that their feeling is mutual instead. 

Since then, Jinsol tries her best to avoid Jungeun, and just right after she graduates from college she disappears without any proper farewell and cuts off all communications. 

**********

7 years, she thought that she can finally move on from her love for the younger girl, but one letter is enough to make her crumbled down into a messy broken person. 

_ You are invited to the wedding of Kim Jungeun and Kim Jiwoo _

Written in bold is the name that she least expected to hear from. It seems like they found out her whereabouts and decide to send the letter to her. Are they mocking her? Or are they genuinely wanted her to come?

**********

_ “Let’s meet up.”  _

Jungeun sent her a text the day she arrived back in Korea. What she didn’t expect it that they will meet in a hotel room instead of a restaurant or café or somewhere public. 

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Why do you left that day?”

“Because I want to do what I always wanted to do.”

“Why did you never talked to me about it?”

“How? You are never there.”

“I was always there, you are the one that keeps on avoiding me, Jinsol.”

“I love you.” 

“I…”

“I know, it’s too late.”

“Since when…?”

“I rather not talk about that.” 

Jinsol stands up, she gathers her stuff and walks toward the door.

**********

She left the hotel feeling like something has finally been lifted from her heart. She is glad that she could finally let out her feeling, even though she knows that is won’t have the answer that she has always wanted. 

And with that she left, she left everything behind and starts a new life.


End file.
